dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
LE
Perfil thumb|400px *'Nombre Artístico:' 엘리 / LE. *'Nombre Real:' 안효진 / Ahn Hyo Jin. *'Sobrenombres:' Ahn Lee, L.E Baby the Crazy, Elly, Elsa. *'Profesión:' Rapera, bailarina, modelo, productora, diseñadora y compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' . *'Edad coreana: '''24 años. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Cheonan, Ssangyongdong, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''168cm *'Peso: '50Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'AB *'Signo zodiacal: ' Sagitario. * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra. *'Agencia: ** AB Entertainment (2011 - 2014) ** Wellmade Yedang (2014 - Presente) Reality Shows *(MBC) EXID - Showtime (2015) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 3 (2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 2 (2013-2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 1 (2012-2013) Programas de TV * (SBS -MTV-) HyunAh's Free Month (2014, Ep.3) * (Mnet) Show Me The Money (2013) Colaboraciones * Verbal Jint & Sanchez (Phantom) (Ft. L.E) - "Under Your Ear" (2015) * ALi - "Mr. Kim" (2015) * THE SEEYA - "The Song of LOVE" (2014) * Lim Chang Jung - "Shall we dance with Dr. Lim" (Ft. L.E & Dr. Lee) (2014) *HyunA - "Black List" (2014) * K.Will - "Sweet Girl" (2014) *Zia - "Hurt" (2014) *Jun Hyung (B2ST), Feeldog (BIGSTAR) - "You Got Some Nerve" (2013) *Gavy NJ - "Don't Call Me" (2012) *Pinodyne - Good Night (Ft. Junggigo & Elly) (2011) *Huh Gak - "Whenever You Play That Song" (2011) * Nassun - "Random" (2011) * Untouchable - "Jiggy Get Down" (2010) * Joe Brown - "Give me a Sign" (2010) * Basick - "Promiscuous" (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo Musical:' EXID ** Posición: Rapera principal, bailarina y compositora. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor. * Idiomas: Coreano (lengua materna), inglés (medio). * Especialidad: '''Dibujar y escribir canciones. * '''Aficiones: '''Le gusta mucho construir con las piezas de los juguetes ''LEGGO'', porque le ayuda a tranquilizarse y a pasar un rato ameno. También le encanta jugar a videojuegos, así como componer y crear las letras de las canciones. * 'Colores preferido: '''Morado y negro. * '''Personaje favorito: '''Banao '("Elite banana"). -Tiene un peluche gigante de este particular personaje en su habitación-. *'Comida preferida:' Le gusta mucho el ramen y el marisco. *'Artistas Favoritos: 'Nicki Minaj, Lil Mama y Ledisi. *'Género Musical: '''Balada, R&B, Rap/Hip-Hop. *Los fans la apodan a ella y a Hani las "Ahn Sisters" debido a su estrecha amistad. Y "Tom y Jerry" a ella y sus pequeñas puyas con Junghwa. *'Tipo ideal: Cha Seung Won, porque pese a ser una persona más mayor y veterana que ella, le sigue resultando igual de atractivo que como en su juventud. * 'Mascotas: '''Una perra y un gato; Tigger. *Formó parte del grupo Hip-Hop/Rap underground de la ciudad Busan (Corea del Sur), conocido como '"Jiggy Fellaz", bajo el nombre de Elly. *Al principio, y debido a su arrolladora personalidad y entereza, muchos creían que ella era la líder de EXID tras el retiro de Na Hae Ryung, Kang Hye Yeon y U-Ji (BESTie), pero la empresa y ellas mismas no tardaron en disipar las dudas y señalar como la nueva líder de EXID a Solji, la más mayor y experimentada de las cinco. *Compuso ella misma la canción "Call" del Mini-Álbum de EXID - Hippity Hop, la cual se remasterizó y se tituló "Every Night". Además, a co-escrito gran parte de las canciones de EXID, recibiendo en muchas ocasiones la ayuda de Hani, que le aconseja y le aporta ideas. *Debido a su cálida personalidad, L.E tiende a llevarse bien con todo el mundo, es por eso por lo que tiene tan buena relación con tantos artistas, como el grupo K-Pop BEAST, las integrantes Hana y Jieun de SECRET y Hyuna (4Minute). *Audicionó para ser aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, pero fue rechazada. * Tiene una cercana relación de amistad con la artista Nana (After School). * L.E no solo ha compuesto y co-escrito muchas de las canciones de EXID, como productora y compositora también ha creado música para otros grupos y cantantes; "Talk That" de SECRET y "Look at Me" de Jewelry son dos claros ejemplos. * Es muy amiga de la ulzzang Imda. L.E la tiene mucho aprecio y para ella es como una hermana más. * L.E y Hyuna, debido a su gran amistad, siempre bromeaban con que en alguna ocasión podrían colaborar y rapear las dos juntas, hasta que se hizo realidad (Vídeo ). * Admira mucho a Zico (Block B); L.E confesó que le gusta mucho su forma de rapear. * Participó en "Show Me The Money, Season 2", pero fue eliminada. Más tarde se dijo que no pudo pasar de fase debido a un resfriado que turbó su voz y no le permitió rapear como ella lo solía hacer. * Es una gran fan de los juguetes LEGO. Le encanta comprar distintos sets con diferentes temáticas y construir con las piezas infinidad de estructuras. Según ella, es un método que le funciona muchísimo para relajarse y olvidarse del exterior. * En una entrevista a EXID, las chicas admitieron que L.E aportó el nombre del'' Fanclub'' ya que cada vez que comienza a rapear, inicia su estrofa diciendo "Let's Go", cuyo acrónimo es LEGGO. * De todas sus compañeras, es la más calmada y reservada. Le gusta pasar tiempo con ellas, divertirse, y cuidarlas como una "familia" que son. * L.E es la integrante de EXID con la piel más oscura. * Pese a mostrar una imagen tranquila y apacible, a L.E le encanta chinchar a sus compañeras y hacerlas de rabiar, sobre todo a Hyerin, con la que más se ríe por sus entretenidas y graciosas reacciones. * Es muy amiga de los raperos Basick, Vasco, Untouchable y demás. Los considera sus hermanos mayores. * Pese a que L.E no cree ser atractiva, los''' LEGGO piensan que ella es una de las más guapas y cautivadoras del grupo, sobre todo por su cuerpo esbelto y tez oscura. * Confesó que cuando co-escribe las canciones de EXID, trata de que las estrofas que interpretan cada una concuerden con su personalidad. * Tiene una estrecha relación de amistad con la modelo Park Hwan Hee. Por medio de L.E, ella conoció a Vasco, su ex-esposo y padre de su hijo. * Hyuna la llama Elsa. * L.E quiere mucho a su compañera y mejor amiga Hani. Además de compartir piso, le encanta jugar con ella; sobre todo bailar Free Style ''mientras ambas escuchan música con el volumen muy alto. En una entrevista que le hicieron sus propias compañeras, cuando le preguntaron que era Hani para ella, L.E contestó: "Amor y odio", entre risas. * Puede dibujar realmente bien, en especial hacer ''graffitis. * Una vez más, puesto que L.E es una chica muy amigable, también es cercana a Gray. * Es la única integrante de EXID que tiene un piercing, el suyo se encuentra en el ombligo. * Ha participado en álbumes de raperos como Untouchable y '''Double Trouble. *A principios de julio del 2015 comenzó la emisión del programa "EXID - ShowTime", y concluyó con un final muy bonito entre celebraciones y lágrimas a finales de agosto del mismo año. *En el sexto episodio de "EXID - Showtime", Hani confesó tras la pregunta de Q'', que ninguna de las integrantes tiene un mal hábito con respecto al alcohol, pero que L.E hace que las demás lo pasen un poco mal. Aseguró que pese a no ser buena digiriendo el alcohol, L.E siempre le tiende una copa y que cuando su mejor amiga está ebria acostumbra a hablar en inglés. L.E entonces dijo que Hani no puede tomar alcohol porque acaba vomitando, y ambas comenzaron a lanzarse pullas a distancia mientras grababan el episodio (Vídeo, subtítulos en inglés). *L.E y Hani han dejado en más de una ocasión muestras de su estrecha relación de amistad, tanto es así que L.E dice que Hani es su Doppelgänger (doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva). *En el caso de L.E, el resto de las integrantes de EXID son como sus hermanas, a las que quiere, cuida y respeta mucho. *Aunque no lo parezca a simple vista, en una entrevista que fue dada a EXID durante su estancia en Taiwán; a Junghwa se le preguntó si pensaba que era la más femenina del grupo, y contestando con un: "No", siendo la respuesta captada correcta por un lector de mentiras, explicó que la más femenina de EXID es L.E. (Vídeo, minuto 2:45). *L.E ha sido una de las compositoras que ha escrito parte del lyrics de la canción "My Friend's Boyfriend" de DIA. *L.E mostró un cambio de look para el próximo comeback de EXID en la gala '"2015 MelOn Music Awards"'''. Pese a aclarar su cabello, la transformación fue una de las más notorias entre las cinco miembros junto a Junghwa y Hani (foto). Enlaces *Su perfil Nate *Su instagram * Su perfil WEAR Galería LE.jpg LE2.jpg LE3.jpg LE4.jpg LE5.png Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Yedang Entertainment Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:Rap Categoría:Nacidos en 1991